The Final Storm: Part 2
by Sparrowflight
Summary: Part Two of The Final Storm. It's the second half of Darkshadow, Sparkfur, Tangleclaw, and Silentwind's lives. Darkshadow has to keep his promise to Shadowflame and his task keeps getting harder. Tangleclaw still wants to rule the forest.
1. Allegiances

I don't own warriors

**I don't own warriors.**

**I'm only placing the important characters here, so under the other animals heading you won't find all of the wolves mentioned in part one because they don't play a large roll in the story.**

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**

Firestar-ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

**Deputy**

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat**

Leaffur-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice-Goldenpaw

Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom

Apprentice-Stonepaw

Brackenfur-golden-brown tabby tom

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice-Birdpaw

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom; dark blue eyes

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice-Featherpaw

Willowcloud-pale gray she-cat

Darkshadow-dark gray tom

Sparkfur-flame colored tom

Silentwind-white she-cat with pale, colorless eyes

**Apprentices**

Birdpaw—blue-gray she-cat

Stonepaw—gray tom

Featherpaw—long-haired tortoiseshell she-cat

Goldenpaw—gold she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens**

Ferncloud—pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat; green eyes; mother of Icekit and Foxkit

**Elders**

Longtail—blind tom with dark black stripes

Mousefur—small dusky brown she-cat

**RiverClan**

**Leader**

Leopardstar—spotted gold tabby she-cat

**Deputy**

Mistyfoot—gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Mothwing—dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice--Willowpaw

**Warriors**

Blackclaw—smoky black tom

Voletooth—small brown tabby tom

Reedwhisker—black tom

Mosspelt—tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Beechfur—light brown tom

Apprentice-Pricklepaw

Rippletail—dark gray tabby tom

Icewing—white she-cat with green eyes

Dawnflower—pale gray she-cat

Apprentice-Beetlepaw

Dapplenose—mottled gray she-cat

Poucetail—ginger-and-white tom

Tangleclaw-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice-Grasspaw

Minnowscale-black she-cat

Apprentice-Petalpaw

Ivypelt—tortoiseshell she-cat

Pebblefur-gray tom

**Queens**

Graymist—Pale gray tabby, mother of Sneezekit and Mallowkit

**Elders**

Heavystep—thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail—dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream—gray tom

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**

Russetstar—dark ginger she-cat

**Deputy**

Oakfur—small brown tom

**Medicine Cat**

Littlecloud—very small tabby tom

**Warriors**

Rowanclaw—ginger tom

Smokefoot—black tom

Apprentice--Owlpaw

Ivytail—black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Toadfoot—dark brown tom

Ravenfang-midnight black tom

**Queens**

Tawnypelt—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; mother of Ashkit, Rockkit, and Mistkit

Snowbird—pure white she-cat; mother of Snowkit and Whitekit

**Elders**

Cedarheart—dark gray tom

Tallpoppy—long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

Leader

Crowstar—dark gray tom

Deputy

Sunwing—flame-red she-cat with green eyes, Crowstar's mate; mother of Darkshadow, Sparkfur, Tangleclaw, and Silentwind

Medicine Cat

Barkface—short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice—Kestrelpaw

Warriors

Owlwhisker—light brown tabby tom

Whitetail—small white she-cat

Apprentice—Heatherpaw

Riverpelt-gray tom

Weaselfur—ginger tom with white eyes

Ashfoot—gray she-cat

Queens

Gorsetail—very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes, mother of Thistlekit, Sedgekit, and Swallowkit

Elders

Morningflower—very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot—dark gray tabby tom

**Other Animals**

Secret-usually a calico she-cat; member of ThunderClan for a short while; immortal

Ranger—old German Shepard; immortal

Victor—tan Chihuahua

Butch—gray-and-white sheepdog

Rex—tan Irish wolfhound

Hunter—dog who wants to kill Ranger

Thor-black male wolf with one red eye

Freya-all white female wolf; Thor's mate

Valkyries-white female wolf; daughter of Thor and Freya

Poseidon-wolf in Sam's shelter; white chest, legs, and belly, and dark gray back and tail

Sam—twoleg who owns an animal shelter, helped Sparkpaw escape a fox and healed him afterward

Esray-one of the wolf gods

Anelman-creator of the gods; was imprisoned by the gods, but was released by his daughter, and is causing disease for all animals.

**Deceased**

Shadowflame-black tom; brother of Darkshadow, Sparkfur, Tangleclaw, and Silentwind.

Jassa-a wolf goddess. Killed by Ranger for breaking a sacred creed


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Warriors

**I don't own Warriors.**

**I would suggest reading the first part before this, because you might be a little confused without it. You may, however, still understand the basic plot line.**

**The Final Storm: Part Two.**

Tangleclaw tossed her head as she entered the RiverClan camp. Grasspaw trailed dejectedly behind her, tail dragging on the ground.

"Overdoing it on the breaks, Tangleclaw?" Minnowscale asked, smirking.

Tangleclaw hissed. Ever since she and Minnowscale had fought months ago, Minnowscale went out of her way to criticize everything she did.

"I'm sorry," Tangleclaw mewed back. "War doesn't wait for everyone."

"Grasspaw won't be much help in a war if she's worked to death," Minnowscale replied.

Grasspaw sent a look of gratitude to Minnowscale, and luckily Tangleclaw didn't see it.

"I'm not working my apprentice to death. It's a harsh world, and she needs to be prepared for it."

"The only thing you're preparing her for is StarClan."

"Look, Minnow_paw_," Tangleclaw said, speaking too low for anyone but Minnowscale to hear her. "Someday, I will be deputy, and after that, leader. Then, you'll be sorry for speaking that way to me." Tangleclaw turned and stalked away, seething.  
"Whatever you say, Tangle_paw_," Minnowscale called loftily after her.

Tangleclaw resisted the urge to turn and sink her claws into Minnowscale's throat. Mistyfoot would announce that she was retiring tonight, and Leopardstar would name the new deputy.

Until then, she would be with Riverpelt.

xxx

Minnowscale smirked as Tangleclaw left, turning to Ivypelt and Pebblefur.

"I don't think she was kidding," Ivypelt said, licking her paw reflectively. "The whole clan knows that Mistyfoot's retiring tonight, and it isn't exactly a secret that Tangleclaw is Leopardstar's favorite clan member."

"I'll deal with the consequences then," Minnowscale replied. "If she tries to kill me, then I'll beat her. If she exiles me, so what? I've been a member of RiverClan my whole life. I know all its secrets. I'll go to the other clans and share them."

"What about us?" Pebblefur asked.

"We'll be with Minnowscale," Ivypelt told him, licking his head. "I'm her best friend, you're her brother and my mate. Do you really think Tangleclaw would let us stay? Even so, I wouldn't desert her."

"Neither would I," Pebblefur decided after a moment.

"I'll stay with you too," Petalpaw, Minnowscale's apprentice, added. "Sorry I was listening in."

"Thanks," Minnowscale said, nudging Petalpaw closer into their huddle.

"Grasspaw would come if she got the chance too, I think," Petalpaw mewed. "She hates Tanglepaw."

Minnowscale nodded. "What if you have kits?" she asked Ivypelt. "Would you still come?"

"I'd bring them." The tone in Ivypelt's voice was final. "I won't leave you alone, Minnowscale. We've been through so much."

"We have," Minnowscale said, her soft voice say much more than her words.

**Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Warriors.**

Sparkfur shifted uncomfortably in his nest, watching Secret out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure why she was in the warrior's den, but it seemed like it was to unimportant to bother questioning about it.

Something seemed out of place. Secret was barely breathing, and her fur was changing color slightly. Her legs seemed to become longer, and her tail extended slightly. The muscles she gained from training melted away, leaving her thinner. Her silver fur lightened to white, and patches for brown and black appeared on it.

Secret blinked, and yawned, standing and admiring her fur. She smiled, leaning over to where Silentwind lay. Sparkfur watched his sister's head rise and her whisper something to Secret, and Secret whisper something back.

Then it hit Sparkfur. This was Secret, the one who he'd met when he'd lived with Victor and Ranger. This was the Secret he had known then.

The Secret he loved.

Secret glanced around, and slipped out of the den. Sparkfur's mind whirled. He had to catch up with her.

"Secret!" The calico cat paused by the entrance tunnel, looking over her shoulder. "Secret, wait."

"Sparkfur," She said calmly. "What do you want?"

"Why didn't you tell me? You knew it was me."

Secret gave him an exasperated look. "Duh."

"But why?"

"It doesn't matter," Secret replied. "I was stuck here against my will. I'm leaving now, and I'm never coming back."

"You told Silentwind!"

"Look," Secret snarled. "Silentwind saw what I was capable of doing. I had to explain."

Sparkfur stared at Secret. A soft wind rippled around her, blowing her fur so she looked so beautiful, so powerful.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yeah, of course," Sparkfur said. "Why?"

"I made it," Secret said simply. "I can do anything I want. If I wanted too, your clan would all be dead now. If I care to, I can pin you to the ground without even touching you." Secret motioned for Sparkfur to follow her.

Sparkfur jumped back as a huge wind blew within a few inches of him, ripping up a single tree. The wind fell, but the tree remained levitated in the air. It moved, until it was placed back in its original place.

"See what I did?" Secret said. "A wind that strong should have ripped up all the trees in its path, but I made it pick up that single one." He eyes glowed as she turned to face him. "I'm dangerous, Sparkfur, more dangerous than you could ever imagine."

Sparkfur was sure how she did it, but Secret disappeared into the air. He couldn't spot her anywhere, and even her scent had vanished.

She was gone, like she never even existed.

**I'm sad to see Secret leave, but it didn't make sense to keep her in ThunderClan anymore.**


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Warriors

**I don't own Warriors.**

"_What_?"

"I said, I want to join ShadowClan," Silentwind repeated.

"You can't," Ravenfang mewed. "You already swore that you would protect ThunderClan—"

"No, I didn't. I only said that I would protect it as long as I was a member. If I join ShadowClan, I won't be part of ThunderClan."

"You can't leave everything—"

"I only have everything when I'm with you," Silentwind whispered. "I want to be with you, and we can't if I'm in ThunderClan. I need you."

Ravenfang closed his eyes, thinking. "It's really up to Russetstar, but the Clan will probably want you in if I voice my opinion quickly."

"So the clan will back you up instead of their leader?"

"Probably, yes. I can't guarantee anything, but I'm popular. ShadowClan's small right now so I doubt that anyone won't want you."

The next thing Silentwind knew was that Russetstar was announcing her as a new ShadowClan warrior. ShadowClan was more welcoming and friendly to her than she expected. All the cats seemed to put in extra effort to make sure she felt at home, and Ravenfang was always close to her in case she needed help.

Over the next few days Ravenfang taught Silentwind hunting techniques more suited for ShadowClan territory and showed her the borders. There was less undergrowth than there was in ThunderClan, but the trees blocked out more light. Silentwind soon felt like she had been a ShadowClan cat from the day she was born.

In ThunderClan, Silentwind's only friends had been her siblings. She hadn't spoken to any of the warriors beside her mentor, and she hadn't really known any well. In ShadowClan, everyone mingled. She talked with Russetstar many times and hunted with Owlpaw and Oakfur, gathered herbs with Littlecloud, and played with the kits. In ShadowClan she always felt included, like this was a family.

"Ravenfang?" Silentwind murmured, nudging him.

The black tom raised his head, blinking as he woke up.

Silentwind gazed at him. "You remember when I told you I wanted to join ShadowClan?"

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

"Well, I wanted to be with you, but there was another reason too. I'm not sure yet, and I was too scared to go visit Leaffur back in ThunderClan because of what everyone there might think but…"

"What?"

Silentwind stared at him, her eyes glassy and holding something like fear. "I think I'm going to have kits."


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own Warriors

**I don't own Warriors.**

"Move."

Minnowscale didn't need to look up to know that it was Tangleclaw. "I don't really want to."

"I don't really care," Tangleclaw replied. "I'm the new deputy, remember? That means you do what I tell you to, when I tell you to."

"And, I don't really care that you're deputy, so I'll just ignore you. What'll you do, go tell Leopardstar?" Minnowscale said. "Oh, I'm _so_ scared."

"You should be," Tangleclaw snapped. "Because I am deputy. You are a warrior. I know that you are soon going to be exiled."

"Oh, please enlighten me."

"Don't worry, you'll find out tonight," Tangleclaw smirked. "Just like the rest of my clan."

"Your Clan?" Minnowscale laughed. "Last time I checked Leopardstar was leader."

Tangleclaw's eyes held a malicious glee. "Not for long."

"I heard Minnowscale confessing that she had killed Hawkfrost," Tangleclaw announced to RiverClan.

Leopardstar stared down at Minnowscale. The whole clan was fanned around Minnowscale, an opening at the top where Leopardstar and Tangleclaw sat.

"Is this true?" the leader asked.

"Of course not," Minnowscale replied, holding her head high. "Should I remind you that when Hawkfrost was attacked I was an apprentice? I wouldn't have been able to defeat an experienced warrior."

"Unless you had an accomplice," Tangleclaw added. "I believe that Ivypelt and Pebblefur helped her with Hawkfrost's murder."

Minnowscale's eyes widened as her friend and brother were pushed beside her. "This is ridiculous. They would never help me murder someone."

"Why wouldn't they?" Tangleclaw asked. "Ivypelt, your best friend, and Pebblefur, your brother. It seems likely that you would attack Hawkfrost together."

"Why would I attack Hawkfrost?" Minnowscale asked. "He was a clan member. I had nothing against him."

"Do you think I understand how a murderer's mind works?" Tangleclaw snapped.

"If anyone did it would be you!"

A hush fell over the clan. Ivypelt stared at her friend, shocked that Minnowscale would talk to a deputy like that, even if it was Tangleclaw.

"Did you just call my deputy a murderer?" Leopardstar snarled, her claws extending.

"I did," Minnowscale said coldly. "And if I'm going to die anyway, I should add that RiverClan is becoming the most pathetic clan in existence."

"You're wrong," Leopardstar said. "I'm not going to kill you, not now. You're going to be exiled, forced to live alone. If you ever come back, you will be killed."

"She won't be alone," Ivypelt replied. "We'll always be with her."

"What makes you think you'll be exiled?" Tangleclaw laughed. "We plan on keeping you here."

"Then we'll fight our way out," Pebblefur meowed.

"Three cats against a whole clan?" Leopardstar mewed.

"Four." Petalpaw pushed her way through the cats to stand beside Minnowscale. "I owe who I am to my mentor."

"And I'm going to stay with my sister," Grasspaw added, snaking her way over to Petalpaw. She looked straight up at Tangleclaw. "If I die fighting today it'll only be a little sooner than when I'm worked to death."

"You're making the biggest mistake of your life," Tangleclaw hissed to her apprentice.

"No, I'm not."

Minnowscale scanned the crowd. Most of the cats were muttering among themselves. Some looked torn, like her mother, Dawnflower.

"Leave," Leopardstar said. "All of you. Never come back. If you do, my warriors will kill you on sight."

"Pebblefur," Minnowscale whispered. "Watch our backs. Ivypelt, stay to the left."

"Minnow_paw_," Tangleclaw taunted. "Finally scared enough to run away?"

"If you were as brave as you claimed you'd some down and fight me one-on-one," Minnowscale replied. "But, since you don't seem capable of fighting for yourself, I suppose no one will ever see how much of a wimp you are, Tangle_paw_."

Minnowscale raised her head and signaled for her mini-clan to follow her. Someday, Tangleclaw would be dead. And Minnowscale would have killed her.

**There will be chapters from Minnowscale's POV now.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own Warriors.**

Sparkfur stumbled over his words as he attempted to speak to Freya. He'd been trying to learn the wolves' language for three months now, and he could barely carry a conversation. All of Freya's words sounded confusing and alien.

"Be patient," Freya told him, switching back to cat-speak. "This takes time. Listen carefully, and join in when you're ready."

Freya began to speak in the angelic, beautiful wolf-language again. Sparkfur let out a breath, and listened. She was saying one of his usual lessons, and he joined in, drawing out the syllables to match hers.

A warm feeling of delight spread through Sparkfur. He was doing it. He had understood what she was saying, and could mimic her. The words were flowing naturally now; he didn't even need to think.

Freya stopped abruptly, and Sparkfur let his words fade out. He had done what had seemed impossible to him.

"You're still young enough that you don't have an accent," Freya said. "When we get to some of the harder languages you'll be old enough you'll have one."

"Oh," Sparkfur said. "When we were talking, it just seemed so, I don't know, natural. Why did that happen?"

Freya looked at him curiously. "There are several explanations to that. Some wolves, although I am not one of them, believe that after you die you're reborn again, as a different life form. If that is correct, then you could have been a wolf before in your past life.

"What I think may have happened, however, is that you have spent more time with us than a normal cat. You have been exposed to our beliefs enough that you're beginning to feel as if you are one of us. Humans—twolegs, that is—call it imprinting. If a young animal spends enough time with another they will believe that they are one of them. I doubt that you believe you're a wolf, but you may have taken on some of our characteristics."

Sparkfur blinked. "Okay. What language am I learning next?"

Freya smiled. "The key to learning fox is to lower your voice and shorten the vowels…"

xxx

Sparkfur padded back through the forest to the camp, still trying to mimic Freya's voice in his mind.

"Hey, Sparkfur!"

Sparkfur glanced over. "Hi Darkshadow."

"Have you seen Silentwind?"

"No, why?"

Darkshadow stared at his brother blankly. "Huh?"

"I asked why."

"What are you saying?"

"I said—" Sparkfur froze, hearing the wolf's language flow from his mouth. "I said why?"

Darkshadow blinked. "What were you speaking?"

"Um," Sparkfur's mind raced. "I heard it somewhere and was trying to see if I could mimic it."

Darkshadow looked at his brother strangely. "Yeah. Anyway, no one's seen Silentwind since last night. Firestar sent out a search party, but the lost her scent near the ShadowClan border. It mixed with another cat's. Firestar went over and said it was a cat named Ravenfang, and he's apparently pretty popular over there."

"So?"

"So I've been asking around, trying to figure out who he is, to figure out why he would be meeting Silentwind."

"And?" Sparkfur asked.

"He's Blackstar's son."

**For everyone who doesn't know or remember, Blackstar was the villain in The Other Kit who tried to kill Sunwing.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own Warriors.**

Silentwind gazed up at Littlecloud. The medicine cat gave her a few bitter herbs, and she swallowed them while she waited for him to speak.

"You were right," Littlecloud said.

Ravenfang licked her ear. "They're our kits," he whispered.

Silentwind purred, smiling up at him. "Our ShadowClan kits."

"You'll have to move into the nursery soon," the medicine cat interrupted. "You might hurt your kits if you stay a warrior any longer."

"Of course," Ravenfang agreed. "We don't want to put them in any more danger."

Silentwind looked up, startled. "What?"

Ravenfang and Littlecloud shared a long look. "Nothing. It's just that since you used to be a ThunderClan cat, they might want the kits."

"Oh," Silentwind said, even though she could tell Ravenfang was lying. "I can move in tonight, then."

"That will be fine," Littlecloud said quickly. "Owlpaw can gather moss for your nest. Why don't you go speak with Tawnypelt and Snowbird now?" Silentwind stood and left Littlecloud's den, leaving the two toms alone.

"You haven't told her yet?" Littlecloud asked. "Do you have any idea how many cats would love to kill her kits, just because they're yours too?"

"I know better than you," Ravenfang replied, closing his eyes. "ShadowClan holds nothing against me because they know I can't help being related to him, and they know I'd kill myself sooner than leave ShadowClan."

"What about Silentwind?"

"I don't know. I love her, Littlecloud, I love her more than she can imagine. Even before I met her she walked through my dreams. I hated that I always thought about her, and when I first saw her…I was blinded by fury that an apprentice could make me feel that way. But the next time I saw her, I had to ask her why. Every time I see her I love her more. If she would leave, I don't know what I would do. I've heard tales about soul mates, and if they're true than she's mine."

"You're afraid she'll leave you."

"Yes, I am," Ravenfang said. "My father tried to kill her mother. If it was the opposite way I know I couldn't love her. I couldn't love someone who I knew might try and kill me. She would have every right to walk away and never come back."

"Do you think she would? I think she does love you. Do you think that could change so easily?"

"No, but I do think she'd be afraid. My father was Blackstar, Littlecloud. He killed more cats than Tigerstar, and more ruthlessly. Some of those cats were cannibals. And he's my father."

"Silentwind's in danger too, you know," Littlecloud said gently. "She deserves to know."

Outside Littlecloud's den Silentwind stood, eyes wide with shock, hearing everything the two toms had said.


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own Warriors.**

"What are we going to do?" Sparkfur asked. "Silentwind's our sister and all, but we can't just walk into ShadowClan territory."

"Well…" Darkshadow said, stalling. "Look, I know you, Sparkfur. I know you wouldn't try to mimic another language without having a reason. There must have been someone, or something, that taught you that. Maybe they can help us."

The wolves. It hit Sparkfur with a sudden realization that the wolves actually could help them, especially if they thought that Silentwind was the cat that would kill Anelman. "Come on," he said, and Darkshadow followed him to the wolf's den.

"Freya?" he called through the opening. "Thor?"

"Freya isn't here," said a chilly voice that Sparkfur was sure he recognized. "Thor is out hunting."

"Do you know when they'll be back?"

"Soon."

"My name is Sparkfur," he told the voice. "They've been mentoring me. My brother Darkshadow is here also. We need your help."

"Greetings, Darkshadow. Why should we help you? What have you done for us?"

"I was looking in the clans for a cat that could kill Anelman."

"You know of our legends? How curious. Most cats are ignorant of other creature's beliefs and languages."

Sparkfur flinched. "Yes, that's why Freya was teaching me other languages. She didn't want me to be ignorant."

"Hmm."

The realization of who this was hit Sparkfur like a rock, followed by a jolt of lightning. "Valkyries?"

"You know my name?" Valkyries said, not sounding shocked. She hadn't shown any emotion through this conversation, none at all.

"Yeah. You were the one who told me about the wolf gods."

"I don't remember anything involving that."

"Sparkfur?" said another voice from behind him.

"Freya," he said, overjoyed. "This is my brother Darkshadow."

"I'm pleased to meet you," Freya replied. "I didn't think we were expecting you."

"We need your help," Darkshadow mewed. "Our sister, Silentwind, is in ShadowClan. I was supposed to keep her safe—"

"What?"

"After he died, Shadowflame came to me in a dream He said that Silentwind had to be kept safe, the clans depended on her. I'm not sure what he meant, but—"

"Whitequeen," Freya interrupted, settling herself on the floor of the cave. "Did he mention Whitequeen?"

"I don't think so."

"He might not have thought about her. We'll have to summon him. Valkyries, get the proper things." Valkyries scampered off, and Freya lowered her voice. "You remember that she doesn't have any memories now. Ranger did the best he could, but she only remembers that Thor and I are her parents."

Valkyries returned with old, crumbling plant leaves. None of them looked or smelled even slightly familiar.

Freya placed them in a circle, and the patterned the inside with an image. It was a cat, and it slowly became more defined. It looked like Shadowflame. It had the exact same body and the left ear had a small dip on the one side.

"If anything wrong happens, don't move," Freya said, and then blew a pawful of crumpled leaves at the image.

The leaves she blew on turned to bright, shimmering embers, raining down on Shadowflame. The image caught fire, flying up toward the cave's ceiling, dropping down into a pile of ashes.

"What?"

Sparkfur nearly screamed. Shadowflame was hovering an inch above the floor. He looked the same, physically, but his eyes had a worn look in them.

"Did Whitequeen tell you to protect Silentwind?" Freya asked, not at all disturbed by Shadowflame's presence.

"Yes, she did," Shadowflame said in a bored voice.

"Did she tell you why?"

"She said it was a deal with StarClan. StarClan thought that the time of the Clans was over, and Whitequeen disagreed. Silentwind's a reincarnation of Whitequeen's kit."

"And you wanted the clans to live."

Shadowflame shrugged. "It doesn't really matter anymore, does it? I'm dead, so if the forest is destroyed it can't affect me."

"There will be more cats in StarClan," Darkshadow said.

"I'm not in StarClan. I'm with Whitequeen. StarClan was a bunch of lies. They never told the truth about anything and spoke in riddles. Why should I believe in that?"

Darkshadow opened his mouth in shock, but Sparkfur beat him to saying something. "I agree with you. I don't trust StarClan to look out for me anymore. I never heard anything about other animal's languages or beliefs. No one said anything about them. We had one choice to believe in something, and only that one."

Shadowflame smiled at him. "Well, I'll see you later. You woke me up, you know."

"Sorry, Shadowflame," Freya said. "I appreciate you coming."

"It was nothing. Talk to you later, you two,"

Sparkfur watched his brother fade before his eyes.


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Review reply to ****lunarspirit: They found her scent at the ShadowClan border, and they knew she was missing. Secret will return, but it won't be for a while.**

Tangleclaw shook out her fur as she climbed out of the river. Water droplets fell right off, sliding into the ground below. Riverpelt was waiting for her, as usual.

Tangleclaw took a moment to admire him. His gray fur, the sparkle in his eyes. She was happy just to be with him. Of course, she was just as happy when she was deputy, and probably more so when she was leader. Riverpelt would always love her and she would always love him. After she took over the forest, they could be together and nothing would matter. No one would care then.

"I have to get back to my clan soon," she told him.

"You always used to say RiverClan," he murmured. "When did it become your clan?"

"When I became deputy," Tangleclaw replied. "Soon I'll be leader, and then the forest will be mine."

"Remember when I told you that I would never make you choose between me and something else?" Riverpelt asked.

Tangleclaw nodded. "Of course I remember."

Riverpelt pulled away from her. "I want you to choose between me and this insane power that you want."

"Insane?" Tangleclaw snarled, her temper flairing up.

"You're trying to take over the forest! I fell in love with you, but that's where it ends. I thought we could have a relationship, but I don't think we can if you're going after that."

Tangleclaw raised her head. "You want me to choose? This isn't a hard decision. I'm going to take over the forest, and you can either back me up or die."

Riverpelt had a steely look in his eye. "I would never side with a murderer. You're just like Tigerstar and Blackstar. What are you planning on doing next? Killing Leopardstar?"

"I guess you'll find out," Tangleclaw hissed. "Or maybe you'll be dead before you can."

"I hope I am dead if you take over the forest."

Tangleclaw smiled. "That won't be an issue."

xxx

Tangleclaw stood in front of her clan, gazing at the cats flocked around her, trembling in fear.

"It is painful for me to say that Leopardstar is dead," she began. "However, I will lead RiverClan into a powerful era, where we will dominate. We will show our strength, and, most importantly, we will be given a chance to avenge Leopardstar's death."

"Who killed her?"

Tangleclaw looked down at the cat. "I believe that it was Minnowscale. She might smell of RiverClan still, and Leopardstar wouldn't have had a chance against three warriors."

"You'll have to travel to the Moonstone immediately," Mothwing said, pushing her way to the front of the crowd. "Share tongues with Leopardstar, and then we should leave."

"Of course," Tangleclaw replied smoothly. She moved to Leopardstar and murmured a few words. "I ready to leave."

xxx

"What are you doing here?"

Tangleclaw turned, raising her head so she looked Crowstar straight in the eye. "I'm traveling to the Highstones to receive my nine lives."

Crowstar blinked. "When did you become deputy?"

Tangleclaw furrowed her brow, thinking. "Not very long ago, actually. It's only been a few days. Leopardstar was killed early today."

"Good luck," the WindClan leader said as he moved away.

Tangleclaw laughed under her breath. Like she would need luck. Mothwing continued a swift pace and Tangleclaw sat on the tan rock by dusk.

"When we get down there, you can't speak," Mothwing said. "When the moon shines on the rock place your nose on it and you'll get your nine lives."

Tangleclaw surveyed the medicine cat coolly. "I'll be fine."

The cat nodded mutely and began walking down the tunnel. Tangleclaw followed, anticipation welling up inside her.

Mothwing sat in a small cavern, gazing at a grey rock in the center. Tangleclaw watched it too, waiting for something to impress her. The cave filled with moonlight, giving the rock an eerie silver glow. Tangleclaw laid next to it, placing the tip of her nose on it. She closed her eyes and cold gripped her body.

When she opened them again she was at a clearing in an unfamiliar forest. She could see the stars moving toward her. They grew larger and larger—close enough for her to touch—when they shifted into shapes of cats. The first was her dream mentor, Tigerstar, his eyes lit with a spark of warmth she had never seen before. Then there was Hawkfrost, his body healed from the mutilated marks that covered him, and a white tom with black paws that she guessed was Blackstar. A small cat, it looked more like a kit, really, with extra long claws entered, and five more she didn't know.

"You know me, of course," Tigerstar purred. "Hawkfrost too. This is Blackstar, Scourge, and Darkstripe. These cats," he said, flicking his tail over to three others, "were before our time, all with great visions of what they wanted the forest to be. Sadly, we all failed to complete this. We're putting all of our trust and hope in you, Tangleclaw, to take the forest into a new age of power."

The first cat to step forward was a white she-cat. Her amber eyes held a sort of pride Tangleclaw hadn't seen before, but there was a hard glint in them "I am called Ambersnow. It brings me joy that we might finally have a victor among us. If I had a heart, it would be filled with pleasure. However, with this life I give you anger, so you will cut down any who disagree with you without thinking." Ambersnow touched her nose, and a bolt of fury rushed through Tangleclaw, claws extending and ripping through flesh.

Ambersnow backed away, and a black tom took her place. "My name is Nightclaw. With this life I give you pride, so no cat will be able to be superior to you." Tangleclaw felt a pleasant vain sensation floating in her.

The next cat stepped up to her. Her fur was a muddy brown and her body was covered in horrible, disfiguring scars. "My name is Forgotten. I was not a member of the clans, and am proud of it. They had free will, and they should have been robots. With this life I give you stamina, so you can fight longer than the best warrior before tiring." Tangleclaw felt the life pour through her, refreshing her like a long drink of cold water.

Darkstripe stepped up next. "With this life I give you trickery, so you can fool your friends as well as your enemies."

"With this life I give you intelligence," Hawkfrost began, "so your battles will never fail. Plan your retreat as well as your attack."

"I give you intuition," Blackstar said, stepping up. "So you will never fail because a simple assumption."

The cat called Scourge moved up as Blackstar moved away. She had heard that getting your nine lives was hard, but so far it had been simple. "With this life I give you fear, so you will never underestimate your enemies." Tangleclaw was shocked; she hadn't thought she'd ever need something like that. Even so, she pressed her nose to Scourge's. This life frightened her. She felt like a rabbit, racing through the forest, knowing something was chasing her, and know she would get caught.

"I'm glad that you have finally made it to this point," her dream mentor, Tigerstar, spoke. "Even without your brother's help, you have become a deputy soon after becoming a warrior. With this life I give you raw power, so no cat will be able to match you in a battle." This live was cruel. It tore through her, he claws ripping into flesh, the smell of fear clouding around her.

"Thank you," she murmured, scanning the clearing. "But shouldn't there be one more?"

"He's coming," Scourge said. "He has many things to attend to, at the moment." Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw the cats shiver in fear.

Out of the shadows in the forest came, not a cat, but a wolf. He was large, powerful, and terrifying. His coat wasn't one color, but shifted through them. It was all the colors, but none of them. His eyes were red, but not bloody. He hadn't been injured, but he'd been born with it. Tangleclaw didn't feel scared, just curious.

"I give you your ninth and last life," the wolf said. "I give you the power to know your superiors. I also give you the name Tanglestar." The cats in the clearing yowled her name, and as it died away in the corners of the forest the cats who had given her eight lives melted away, back into the form of stars.

"Let's talk, Tanglestar," the wolf said simply. "My name in Anelmen."

**Thanks to ****lunarspirit**** for reviewing the last few chapters!**


	10. Chapter 9

I don't own Warriors

**I don't own Warriors.**

"You can be extremely powerful, Tanglestar," Anelmen said. "More powerful than you can imagine. You are very lucky to have a cat like Tigerstar looking out for you."

"What's your point?" Tanglestar asked.

"Tigerstar, although powerful, has no chance against other things, like me. I don't have a physical form, but I can create such destruction that nothing will ever survive. You were taught to believe in StarClan, but StarClan can only warn you of danger. I can stop it."

"And…?" Tanglestar asked.

"There is a cat who owed me a debt," Anelman answered. "Unfortunately, he was killed. His name was Blackstar, is that name familiar to you?"

"Yes," Tanglestar replied. "He was one of the cats that gave me my nine lives. He also tried to kill my mother."

"Yes, yes, that's him. . I gave him the power because he promised something to me. Don't look at me like that, Tanglestar. I held nothing against Sunwing, I simply side with, shall we say the highest bidder."

"He's dead now, why don't you just take what he owes you?"

"He promised me a blood debt. He has a son, by the name of Ravenfang. Ravenfang took a mate, and she now holds Ravenfang's kits, Blackstar's blood, in her belly. Blackstar promised me that he would give me his blood, his kin, for my help.

"You see, I am not a monster, Tanglestar, I simply made a deal with him. I kept my end of the deal, and now I must take what is mine. The she-cat has two kits in her stomach, and my deal only requires me to take two of Blackstar's kin."

"So, what's my part in this?"

"I need you to get those two. You can choose whichever you like. Two kits, or the warrior and a kit. I can't do it myself, being as I don't have a physical form. When you kill them, scratch an 'A' into their stomach. StarClan won't be able to take them because they contain my mark."

Tanglestar stared at the wolf. She liked him, he seemed trustworthy to her. "Say I would agree, what would you do for me?"

"I would make your clan untouchable. No other clan would be able to touch yours. And also, I can give you what you secretly wish for, but know you can't have."

"A kit," Tanglestar said softly.

"An heir," Anelmen corrected. "She's waiting for you. She lives in a place because she might have been, but never was. It is filled with kits that never see daylight because their parents never chose to pursue a relationship."

"So, this kit would be mine and Riverpelt's?" Tanglestar asked.

"Yes. You will see other kits too, but you can't touch them. These kits were never meant to exist. The child of Firestar and Spottedleaf, Bluestar and Tigerstar, and many, many others."

"If my mother never joined WindClan, would I be there?"

"Yes," Anelmen admitted. "You and all your siblings would be here. All of these kits know that they could have existed, and you could have been among them. If Firestar had been Spottedleaf's mate, then he may never have had Sandstorm as a mate, and then you would not exist."

Anelmen led her through the forest. The place the kits were was a clearing, and it stretched further than Tanglestar could see. Kits watched them, their eyes filled with longing, but none of them moved.

"They're afraid of me," Anelmen said. He kept moving, and eventually he pulled back a moss curtain. Behind it as the most beautiful kit Tanglestar had ever seen, a gray tabby she-cat with wide amber eyes.

"You may take your kit back with you," Anelmen told her, and then added to the kit, "and I give you permission to leave."


	11. Chapter 10

I don't own Warriors

**I don't own Warriors.**

"Wolves?" Darkshadow asked. "You've been talking to wolves?"

"Yes," Sparkfur said, turning his head away from his brother. "Look, I'm going to hunt for a while. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Darkshadow replied.

Sparkfur sprinted away from his brother. He felt like the wolves were his business, not Darkshadow's or anyone else. He needed to find out about Secret. Even after she showed him what she was capable of, he felt drawn to her. The wolves would know where she was, if anyone did. Ranger would have told them.

"Freya?" he called out as he reached the Sunning Rocks.

"Back so soon?" she replied.

"Yes. I was just wondering if you knew anything about Secret. I wanted to know if she was safe…" he trailed of as Thor laughed, coming into view.

"If anyone's always going to be safe, it's Ranger and Secret."

Freya shoved Thor away. "Sparkfur," she said gently. "Ranger hasn't told us anything about her, though Gods be dead if he doesn't know. He and Secret have a close relationship, and if Secret asked him to tell you, you would know."

"Oh," Sparkfur said quietly.

Freya shared a long look with her mate, and Thor left. "It's dangerous to love someone like her."

"I don't love her," Sparkfur said quickly. "I just thought of her as a friend. And I wanted to make sure she was okay."

Freya closed her eyes in a moment. "Sparkfur, a blind tortoise could tell you love her. You wouldn't come back here to ask about a friend so quickly. You would wait a little, just to see if she spoke to you

"But she's a dangerous person to love. She might appear harmless, but it's time that you learned that things are never as they appear to be. Your sister, for instance."

"Silentwind?"

"No, Tanglestar. She received her nine lives today."

"Really?" Sparkfur asked feeling a bolt of lightning race through him. He had nearly forgotten about their plan.

"She isn't on your side, anymore, Sparkfur," Freya said gently. "Or, if she is then you aren't on ours."

"But our plan!" Sparkfur wailed. "I can't back out on her!"

"She agreed to help Anelmen fulfill a debt he is owed. She must kill two cats of Blackstar's kin."

"Ravenfang," Sparkfur moaned, his eyes glazing over in terror.

"And one of his mate's kits," Freya said quietly. "One of the kits in your sister's stomach."

"How could she?" Sparkfur said his eyes wide. "How could she?"

"She didn't know they were Silentwind's kits," Freya said. "But I doubt that her answer would have changed even if she did. She's gone to far to come back. She brought a kit back from the Land of No Return, as wolves call it."

"The what?"

"Land of No Return. Its kits that could have existed, but never did. She brought her daughter back, and Anelmen allowed her to." Freya's voice had changed from gentle to repulsive. "Those kits were meant to be there for a reason. Bringing them out changes many things. It changes the course of the future, and that throws the universe out of balance."

"You said it's her kit, but who would the father have been?"

Freya shrugged. "I don't know."

"How did you know about Tanglecl—star getting her lives?"

The white wolf sighed. "You saw me summon Shadowflame. You heard our mythology, and you still ask that question?"

"So you're…witches?" he asked slowly.

"Not witches, just, metaphysical." At Sparkfur's confused face, she elaborated. "We can't do anything like Ranger or Secret, but we can contact the dead, and speak with them. After we are finished grieving the loss of our dead ones, we rejoice. Death is not evil, and we contact those who have passed into it.

"We don't see limitations like you, so we aren't limited to the physical things. We ask for knowledge, and it is given to us. We don't limit ourselves to the ground, so we aren't bound to it."

"So you just ask for something and you get it?"

"Yes. It takes practice, more than many are willing to give. It used to be that every wolf was metaphysical, but now there is only a handful. Many are never given the option to learn, and by the time they find out its too late. They will never be able to learn."

"Could you teach me?"

Freya laughed. "You were raised with limitations. It might be too late. Wolf pups are never raised with limits, even if their parents aren't metaphysical. You were. Watch." She closed her eyes, her mouth shaping over silent words, and she began to rise. She only moved a few inches off the ground before her paws touched the floor again, but Sparkfur was gaping at her.

"I thought you weren't like Ranger or Secret."

"I not," Freya replied, resigning herself to explain again. "They cause everything with their mind, and I ask for the power to be given to me. It may not be given, but I ask."

"I get it. So will you try to teach me?" he asked. "Just try."

"We'll see if you can forget your limits," Freya agreed. "But for me to do that you'll have to come live here. If you only come every few days you won't be able to."

"I'll come," Sparkfur said eagerly. "I'll tell Darkshadow where I'm going, but I'll just disappear for the rest of the clan."

"What about Silentwind?" Freya reminded him.

"Will a few weeks be too late?" he asked, dejected.

"It might be already, but if you will be able to learn, a few weeks won't matter."

"I'll come back," Sparkfur promised. "Darkshadow and I will save Silentwind, and then I'll come and learn."

"Remember what I said," Freya called as he padded toward the entry. "Secret's a dangerous creature to love."


	12. Chapter 11

I don't own Warriors

**I don't own Warriors.**

Silentwind knew she had two choices. The first was to leave, and never come back. The other was to stay with Ravenfang, whatever the cost. She loved him, but she couldn't put her kits in danger. If anyone knew Ravenfang was their father, they might be killed. She loved them, and she would protect them, whatever the cost.

But Ravenfang…she couldn't just leave him. She knew there was more to life than more than being the best warrior, and she couldn't give him up. He'd shown her that there was more than what people pictured her as. He was the father of her kits, and they couldn't be raised without a father.

Yes, he was Blackstar's son, but he was nothing like Blackstar. After all, Silentwind was nothing like Sunwing or Crowstar. She didn't even know them. Ravenfang probably didn't know Blackstar.

Her stomach dropped as Ravenfang peered into the nursery. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly, so he wouldn't wake the other queens.

"Yeah," Silentwind choked out. Was she just imagining it, or did he look wilder than before? There was a gleam of hunger in her eyes that she never noticed before, and hid mouth was opened, looking like he was ready to tear something apart. He shifted his weight, and she was sure he fell into a position where he could pounce easily.

"See you in the morning," he said, and backed out of the nursery.

Silentwind counted slowly, imagining the pace he would be taking to get to his nest. She peered out of the nursery entrance. No cat was in sight, so she took a few steps out.

When she couldn't see or smell any cat, she fled back to ThunderClan camp.

xxx

Silentwind reached the border without any problem, but she couldn't make herself cross it. She loved Ravenfang, and she couldn't leave him like that. She loved him before she knew about Blackstar being his father, and she could love him after.

If Blackstar hadn't tried to kill Sunwing, she might not exist. Sunwing never would have run away from ThunderClan, and she would have never met Crowstar.

So really, Silentwind reasoned, Blackstar couldn't have been all bad. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be here today.

She turned slowly, walking back to ShadowClan. Besides, she was never a true ThunderClan cat anyway.

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. Everyone review please!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I don't own Warriors.**

Tanglestar licked the kit's head. Her fur was still fluffy and soft. "Does she have a name?"

Anelmen shook his head. "She was your kit that never existed. She never had a name."

"She's beautiful."

Anelmen chuckled. "Of course she is. She's your kit." Tanglestar looked up at him. He had said it in a fatherly way, not like Riverpelt would have. She felt her face warm slightly, and she smiled down at her kit.

Tanglestar picked up her kit and followed Anelmen back through the clearing. None of the kits said anything, but jealousy shined in the eyes of all of them.

"Do they age?"

"No," Anelmen replied, not looking back. Unless they are taken out they stay the same age forever."

"Do I have any siblings here?"

Anelmen stopped. "Half siblings, yes. Sunwing and Crowstar would never have any more kits."

"Who?"

"Crowstar and a cat named Feathertail, and also Leaffur and Nightcloud. If Sunwing never came to the forest then there would have been a whole different future. If Sunwing never left ThunderClan then she would have been with Ashfur, and if Onewisker never died she could have fallen in love with him."

"Can you see what could have happened?"

"In a way, yes. There are many different things that could happen, but only one can. If Sunwing stayed at her house and never went into the woods that day, then it's possible that twolegs—you do call them that, don't you?—would have destroyed the forest. Because she did come, it changed their plans. If she hadn't come, then the forest could have been destroyed and Crowstar would have fallen in love with Feathertail. Leaffur's name would have been Leafpool instead, and if Feathertail died Crowstar could have fallen in love with her. Leafpool's a medicine cat so it would be forbidden, and they would run away to be together. They miss being part of the clans, and return. They can't stay together after that and Crowstar—who's really Crowfeather, because he never became leader—took a mate to prove his allegiance to WindClan."

"So my dad was a player?" Tanglestar asked.

"He could have really loved them. But my point was that what could have happened is more confusing than helpful. Nothing is they way that it did happen, so it's irrelevant."

"But everyone still thinks about it."

"Yes, but you'll all young. I have been alive since the beginning of time and I like to know what could have been, but I don't ponder over it. I just accept what happens and allow it to. I can change many things, but I usually leave it as it is. Sometimes it is necessary for me to interfere. An outbreak of disease could end a war, and stop something horrible from happening." Anelmen sighed, leading Tanglestar and her kit out of the clearing. "It's not like you can take care of yourselves, you know."


	14. Chapter 13

**I don't own Warriors.**

**I know it's been ages since I'm updated, and if anyone's still reading this I'm really sorry. I'm going to try and update more often now, I promise!**

"You're going to leave?" Darkshadow asked again. "Just so you can run off and learn how to float around?"

"Yes," Sparkfur replied for what felt the millionth time. "But you're the only one who can know. If they know I ran away they might not want me back. Imagine knowing things like that. We could teach the youngest kits. We would be untouchable."

"Is this about the clan or is it about Secret?"

"What?" Sparkfur asked blankly.

"Come on, Sparkfur. You have a crush on her. Is this so you can impress her with some tricks?"

"No!" Sparkfur said. Secret hadn't even crossed his mind. "Look, I doubt Secret would be impressed by me doing that anyway."

Darkshadow rolled his eyes. "So when are you leaving?"

"After we save Silentwind. Freya said that a few days wouldn't matter."

"What are we going to do?" Darkshadow mewed.

"I figure we'll warn Ravenfang. He might already know about the danger, but he probably doesn't know about it being Tanglestar."

"Er…what?"

"Tanglestar. She got her nine lives."

"No, not that. Tanglestar's going to kill Silentwind's kits?!"

"She didn't know they were Silentwind's…" Sparkfur muttered.

"Is she insane? Silentwind's our sister! How could she do that to anyone? That's sick, Sparkfur. That's just sick."

"The…thing…she's doing it for sweetened the deal. There's this place where kits that were never born go. They could have existed, but didn't. And she was allowed to take her kit back. That's what Freya told me, at least."

"Why does a wolf know about a place filled with kits?"

"She probably…I don't know. She probably has good connections or something."

"Oh. Well, Tanglestar can't hurt the kits until they're born."

"Right. We can't do much besides warn ShadowClan." He looked at his brother. "Ready?"

"We're going now?"

"When else?" Sparkfur asked, shaking his fur out. "I want to learn what Freya is going to teach me. The sooner I get there the better."

"Fine," Darkshadow meowed, standing up, muttering something about impressing Secret under his breath.

Sparkfur didn't hear him.


	15. Chapter 14

**I don't own Warriors.**

Tanglestar opened her eyes. She was back in the cavern at the Moonstone. She raised herself into a sitting position, shaking her fur out. It wasn't until then that she realized the gray tabby body pressed against hers.

Mothwing led her out of the cavern, the kit stumbling beside Tanglestar. Out under the open sky, Tanglestar surveyed the stars. She thought back to how the stars had moved to become those cats.

"The kit…?" Mothwing prompted, staring at the she-cat.

"She was given to me," Tanglestar started. "She was never alive, but she should have been. I'm supposed to care for her, whatever the cost."

Mothwing gave her a long look. "Has that ever happened before?"

"Not that I know of." Tanglestar picked the kit up and set a hard pace back to the camp. She didn't care to discuss the matter.

xxx

Much to Tanglestar's surprise, the clan accepted the kit easily. The kit just continued to stare up at them, her amber eyes wide, and the elders and queen fussed over her. She didn't speak at all, just looking at everything with wide eyes, shock and excitement written all over her face.

There was something else there too, hidden in the depths of her face, but no one except Tanglestar seemed to see it. She didn't want to draw any attention to what had happened to get the kit, so she never spoke of it.

One thing did plague Tanglestar, however, naming the kit. She needed just the right name, one that could show how she came across the kit, but would be subtle enough that no one would question the name. The name needed to worthy of her daughter.

"Cats of RiverClan!" Tanglestar yowled as cats padded out of their dens. "A kit that came to our clan recently should be named now, and after consideration thought I believe I have found one." Tanglestar paused, leaping down so she could be eye level with her clan. "This kit, because she was given life by the stars, will be known as Soulkit."

"Soulkit, Soulkit!" The clan chorused, and Tanglestar licked her daughter's head. All she had to do now was fulfill her promise to Anelman.

xxx

Silentwind looked paler than usual, even though her eyes were always colorless and her fur was white. All of the blood seemed to have rushed from her body when Sparkfur and Darkshadow told her. Ravenfang looked disgusted, but not surprised.

"I should have expected something like this," he said quietly. "Silentwind—"

"It'll be fine," Silentwind said, although she didn't sound too reassured. "It isn't your fault."

"We said that we'd warn you," Sparkfur said quietly. "I don't know how we can help though."

"You don't need to help," Ravenfang replied. "Silentwind is part of ShadowClan now. She's a member of the clan, and we'll protect her."

"Really?" Darkshadow asked. "All of you?"

"Yes," Ravenfang said. You can call ShadowClan whatever you like, but we aren't the faithless, evil cats you think. We've had a bad history, I'll agree with that. Yes, we've been with Tigerstar and Blackstar, but you can't act like ThunderClan never had their faults. Tigerstar was your deputy. You can't judge us saying that we would let a clan member die, just because they were hazardous to the rest of us. What Tigerstar and Blackstar did was them, not ShadowClan."

Sparkfur nodded. "Tanglestar was from ThunderClan too, remember. Just, keep her safe," he added, looking at his sister.

"Yeah," Darkshadow added suddenly. "You have too."

Ravenfang let Darkshadow and Sparkfur leave ShadowClan territory without an escort. His authority in ShadowClan seemed unnatural; he was only a warrior, and a fairly young one, too. But Russetstar seemed to trust his judgment, and that relaxed the other cats.

"I won't be going back to camp," Sparkfur announced. "I want to start my training."

"I know," Darkshadow replied. "It's just weird, you know? When we were kits I always thought that we would just end up being great warriors, the kind that would be told in the elder's stories."

"We will be," Sparkfur said with conviction. "It'll just be a little different than we imagined."

Darkshadow nodded. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked. "Are you sure that you want to give up on Tanglestar?" Sparkfur's expression told him everything. "Well, what about Secret then? Do you really think all this will impress her?"

"Secret won't be impressed by anything Freya teaches me," Sparkfur replied. "And I'm not doing it for her. I'm doing this because I need to."

"Yeah," Darkshadow said. "I won't be visiting you, so good luck."

"Thanks."

Sparkfur turned, moving toward the Sunning rocks to enter Freya's den, and his brother moved back to ThunderClan camp.

It was odd how he used to think of Tanglestar as his friend and Darkshadow as his enemy, and now it was the opposite.


	16. Chapter 15

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Hello, everyone! I went to go write another chapter, but apparently I had until chapter 18 written, and I'd forgotten about it, so…here's an update!**

"I didn't expect you for a while," Freya said. "Did you save Silentwind already?"

"We warned her," Sparkfur replied. "I don't think we could have done much better than that."

"You also wanted to start your lessons," Freya predicted.

"Yes."

"It was only to be expected," Freya replied soothingly. "Many wolves act the same as you. Come. Ranger helped us prepare a room for your lessons."

She led Sparkfur down another tunnel, similar to the one that Jassa had stayed in. The earth was damp, but not soaked, and droplets of water dripped from the ceiling.

"How's Valkyries?"

"The same," Freya replied her voice carefully even. "Ranger tried to break through Jassa's damage, but he can't get to it. All of her memories are gone. She's not the pup she used to be."

"Couldn't Secret do anything?" Sparkfur asked hesitantly.

"Secret hasn't been around for ages," Freya replied. "Ranger could call her if he wanted, but he doesn't want to intrude on her privacy."

"What about you or Thor? Couldn't you ask for her to be cured?"

"We tried," Freya answered. "We just have to deal with it for now. Ranger's trying as much as he can, and he'll find a way eventually. If anyone can do anything, it'll be Ranger." Freya stopped. "We're here now. Are you ready?"

"Yes." There wasn't any doubt in Sparkfur's voice.

"Do exactly as I say. We're going to try and erase your limits. Close you're eyes, and just listen to me. Get comfortable. You need to relax."

Sparkfur's eyes were closed, and his mind seemed unnaturally calm. He couldn't hear Freya as much as he could feel her commands. _Push away the Warrior Code; push away everything you were raised with_.

Sparkfur felt like he could see the inside of his mind, like it was a map. He could see all the rules that he had been raised with, even those he had never realized. His mind was only a series of connections, and he only had to rewire some of those connections.

Slowly, Sparkfur set to work.

Xxx

Sparkfur didn't know how long he had been working. He didn't exactly know what he had been doing, either. The only thing he knew was that it was done. He pulled himself lazily away from his meditation. He felt ravenous; how long had it been since he'd eaten?

"Done?" Freya asked. "You blocked me out after a couple of minutes, you're a natural."

"Yeah," Sparkfur replied. "How long was I..?"

"A week," Freya replied. "You must be starved."

"Yeah. How did you—"

"All wolves do that," Freya replied. "It's the most basic exercise. Most wolves don't need to erase limits, though. Come on," she nudged him to his feet. "You need to eat."

Sparkfur followed Freya obediently back to the main cave, where he fell ravenously on a rabbit.

"You'll have to do the exercise again tomorrow," Freya said as he ate.

"Why? I already erased my limits."

Freya chuckled, and Thor spoke from the other end of the cave. "You thought it would be that easy? Your brain will rewire itself over night. You have to force the patterns on it."

"So I just wasted a whole week?" Sparkfur asked in disbelief. "I spent a week erasing all of my limits, and it'll just fix itself while I sleep?"

"Yes," Freya answered. "Some things need to be repaired several times before the can work."

"But couldn't Ranger or Secret—"

Thor snarled. "Yes, they could." He looked at a corner of the cave, and Sparkfur could just barely make out Valkyries's form.

"So…I could end up like that?" His voice was quiet now, almost scared.

"Only if Ranger or Secret would erase them for you," Freya replied gently. "Ranger might be able to. I think he has more control over his powers than Jassa ever did, but I don't want to take the risk. When you came here to learn you became a member of our pack, Sparkfur, and we won't let another pack member become like Valkyries."

"She can be cured, though, can't she?" Sparkfur asked, his voice barely a whisper. "I mean, Ranger's trying, isn't he? She'll come back to how she was before?"

"Ranger doesn't know," Thor replied. "He's trying, but Jassa did too much damage. He said he'd need Secret to reach into her mind, but Secret's gone. Ranger won't force her to come."

"So if Secret would come, they could do it? They could give her back her memories?"

"Ranger thinks that it might be possible," Freya said slowly. "He thinks he might be able to break through what Jassa did, but Valkyries blocks everyone out. He needs Secret to distract her so he can get his mind in."

Sparkfur contemplated on this. "There have to be more animals like Ranger and Secret, don't there?" he asked. "Can't Ranger find one of them?"

"None of them are in control of there powers," Thor replied. "Ranger taught himself, and Secret was taught by him. All of the others' are wild."

Sparkfur looked at Valkyries. "When is Ranger coming again?"

Thor shrugged. "He comes and goes."

An idea was turning over in Sparkfur's mind. "I need his help."


	17. Chapter 16

**I don't own Warriors.**

"But weren't you out with him?" Ferncloud asked Darkshadow. "You must know something."

"Sorry," Darkshadow replied. "He said he wanted to do some hunting alone. I don't know where he is."

"You don't seem very worried," the queen persisted.

"Sparkfur can take care of himself," Darkshadow replied, shrugging. "Whatever happens, he'll be okay." _Unless Secret kills him_, he added mentally.

Ferncloud gave him a disproving look, but she padded away.

Darkshadow had hoped that he would be left alone about his brother's disappearance, but he was wrong. He had been questions thoroughly but Firestar, Dustpelt, and Leaffur as well.

Idly, he wondered how long this would go on.

"Ranger?"

"It's nice to see you again," Ranger said without moving. "I was beginning to think that you wouldn't come back."

"You know me better than that," Secret replied.

"Sparkfur," Ranger replied. "Of course."

"No," Secret said quickly. "He's a crush, that's all. I'll get over him. He's mortal. It won't work."

Ranger sighed. "You won't get over him, Secret. I know you're mind to well. You can't shield that from me. You care for him, and you don't like it. You're worried about him."

"Of course," Secret replied. "Am I not allowed to care for mortals?"

"You've changed," Ranger said. "You didn't use to be like this to me."

"Travels change things."

"No, it doesn't," Ranger replied quietly. "I've been all over the world, and the only way I've changed is from being a monster to being how I am now."

Secret didn't reply.

"You might not want to care, but you do," Ranger told her. "If you love Sparkfur, there's nothing you can do to change it. You can either pretend you don't or tell him you do. We can live forever, Secret. We live our lives over and over, and love is what makes them different."

"I don't want to love him!" Secret lashed out with her mind.

Ranger took the blow calmly. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know!" Her mind whipped out again. "You aren't any help! I'm not like you, Ranger. I can't ever have the control you do! You're just so normal all the time! It's you've never wanted to hurt anyone. You've never wanted to kill them!"

"You don't know anything about me," Ranger said coldly, after a brief pause. "You're a child, and you're being foolish. You can't understand your own emotions, let alone mine."

Secret stumbled backwards as his own mind flew out at hers, attacking her savagely enough that she cried out in pain.

"I'm stronger than you think," he said icily. "I've been easy on you for you're entire training."

His mind lashed out at hers again. Secret screamed, her claws sinking into the ground.

"Stop!" she screamed.

"Get out, Jassa," Ranger growled. His mind attacked again, and a ghostly figure of a wolf fled from Secret's body.

"Ranger," Secret whispered. "She came, and I couldn't stop her—"

"It's alright," Ranger replied softly. "Jassa won't hurt you again, I swear it."

**To everyone that's reading this, thank you so much. Also, I'm currently re-reading the entire story since it's been so long since I last wrote any chapters, and I can't believe I stopped. But I'll soon be finished re-reading, and then I'm going to try and update a lot more frequently.**


	18. Chapter 17

**I don't own Warriors.**

Thor entered the cave with Ranger following behind him, and behind Ranger—Sparkfur's heart flipped—was Secret.

Secret seemed different than he remembered. She had seemed so impossibly strong before, but now she seemed wary, almost scared. She followed Ranger closely, looking around like she was terrified she would be attacked.

Sparkfur bounded over to Thor and Ranger, catching the end of their conversation.

"Hunter's getting more prominent," Ranger was saying. "Many of the pack are under his influence. They're getting unruly. It won't be long before they decide to attack."

"Can't you stop it?" Thor asked.

"There's too many." Ranger shook his head. "Besides, I'm too old now. I'll have to wait until I expire. It's been a long time since I was in my prime."

"You're still strong," Secret said quietly. Even her voice was frail.

"Not strong enough," Ranger replied. "If I have to fight then I will, but I can't change the minds of so many dogs. Sparkfur," he said. "It's nice to see you. Victor talks about you a lot. He misses you."

"I miss him too," Sparkfur replied.

"I was told you needed to talk to me," Ranger said.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about my training with Freya."

"I'm not erasing your limits," Ranger said sharply.

"I don't want you to," Sparkfur mewed quickly. "But I was thinking about your powers, and I thought that you might be able to see if I will be able to erase them. Completely."

"Genius," Thor breathed. "Then we'll know if we're wasting your time."

Ranger nodded. "I'll look."

Sparkfur steadied himself, waiting until he felt Rangers mind envelope his own. He could feel the German Shepard brushing through his thoughts.

"He can," Ranger said, pulling his mind from Sparkfur's. "He has the ability and the dedication. It'll take him two more sessions, I think."

"Then he should be doing it," Freya said. Sparkfur and Thor jumped, they hadn't heard her approach. Neither Ranger nor Secret looked startled. "There's more for him to learn after he does fix his mind."

"Why can't Ranger and I fix it?" Secret asked. "I don't have Ranger's experience or power, but I can access it. I can feel it."

"It's too dangerous," Thor replied.

"We don't have time to wait!" Secret snapped. "Something's going to happen. Sparkfur needs to learn now."

"What's going to happen?" Ranger asked sharply.

"I don't know!" Secret cried. "I saw it in her mind, when she attacked. She knew what was going to happen. I couldn't get the whole thing because she hid it, but Sparkfur doesn't have time!"

"What did you see?" Ranger asked again, calmly. "What could you feel?"

Secret gulped, shuddering, looking like a terrified kit. "I don't know. There was something. I hated it. It felt more powerful than me. Than you. But there was something else, too. A she-cat. Sparkfur needed to kill her or else he would be angry. And there was a kit too. It wasn't evil, but it was wrong. It couldn't exist. It shouldn't have."

"That's all?" Ranger asked.

Secret nodded. "I've been feeling her ever since she came. Ranger, it's awful. I feel like she's still in my mind!"

Ranger lay down on the floor of the cave, staring into Secret's eyes. It might have been Sparkfur's imagination, but he thought he could feel Ranger's mind entering Secret's.

"She's gone," Secret whispered. "I can't feel her anymore."

"I know," Ranger replied.

"She's gone!" Secret cried, purring. "Thank you, Ranger!"

Ranger laughed. "Run along, now."

Secret, her eyes wide and looking like the Secret Sparkfur remembered, rushed from the cave.

"You took Jassa from her mind," Thor said.

"Into my own," Ranger said with a shrug. "It doesn't matter. About what Secret said, I think she's right."

"She'll be okay, won't she?" Sparkfur asked. "Whatever happened to her, it won't hurt her again, will it?"

"No," Ranger said. "I put up borders in her mind, but that isn't the issue here. Sparkfur needs to be trained, and quickly."

"So you need to erase his limits," Freya said.

"I know what I'm doing more than Jassa," Ranger said. "I haven't lived above mortals. I try not to interfere with their minds, but I know them. I won't hurt Sparkfur."

"Alright," Thor said, resigned. "If there isn't another choice."

"And if Sparkfur agrees to it," Freya added.

Sparkfur nodded. "Okay."

He waited, and Ranger's mind enveloped his.

**I know what I said in my last chapter about how I was going to keep writing this, and I'm going to try to. However, this is the last chapter I have completed on my computer, so I don't know how long it will be until I update again. I was planning on finishing this story this summer, but since I have less than a month left of summer left, I kind of doubt that I will. When ever I get emails saying I have one of my stories favorited, alerted, or reviewed, or when I know that people are actually reading this story, I'll remember to update, otherwise I'll sort of forget about it, and then when I remember I'll feel bad for the people who actually do read it.**

**I just read over what I wrote in this author note, and I'm not quite sure what I'm trying to say, except I'm really going to try to keep writing this, and (hopefully) finish it sometime in the near future.**

**Sparrowflight**


End file.
